Akihiro Gono
| birth_place = Higashikurume, Tokyo, Japan | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | residence = | nationality = | height = | weight = | weightclass = | reach = | style = Boxing, Judo | stance = | fightingoutof= Higashikurume, Tokyo, Japan | team = Team Grabaka | rank = | yearsactive = | mmawins = 32 | mmakowins = 7 | mmasubwins = 8 | mmadecwins = 16 | mmalosses = 15 | mmakolosses = | mmasublosses = | mmadeclosses = | mmadraws = 7 | mmancs = | url = | sherdog = | footnotes = | updated = }} (born October 7, 1974 in Tokyo, Japan) is a Japanese mixed martial arts fighter. He currently fights as a Welterweight. He is best known for his clever and deceptive fighting style, and for his flashy ring entrances. His fighting style is characterized by skillfully avoiding strikes, using fast counter punches and generally getting the opponent to fight his way. He is nicknamed the "Magic Man" for his ability to pull out bizarre submissions often when it looks like he has nothing available. Biography Akihiro Gono began fighting mixed martial arts in 1994, beginning with the Lumax Cup: Tournament of Japan '94. He would go on to fight in the Shooto organization, as well as Pancrase. He began fighting in Pride Bushido with Bushido 2 in 2004. Mixed martial arts career Gono holds wins over such fighters as Gegard Mousasi, Yuki Kondo, Ivan Salaverry, Crosley Gracie, Daniel Acacio, and Dae Won Kim. He has fought many tough opponents, with losses to such fighters as Mauricio Rua, Dan Henderson, Matt Hughes, and Yuki Kondo. Gono began making his ring entrances in Pride FC more elaborate in 2006 with the creation of a character, DJ Gozma (a parody of Japanese musician DJ OZMA). The entrances have involved Gono wearing a vintage suit, including shoes, an orange wig, and accompanied by oddly dressed male dancers while the song age♂age♂EVERY☆Night by DJ OZMA plays in the background. Also, when the fighters are introduced in the ring, Gono drops his suit's pants to reveal zebra stripped fighting briefs. Ultimate Fighting Championship Gono defeated Tamdan McCrory at UFC 78, by verbal submission due to an Armbar at 3:19 of the second round. It was reported (first by Dave Meltzer) that he came out to his usual entrance with his DJ GOZMA persona. Gono then took on Dan Hardy at UFC 89, but suffered defeat via Split Decision. Gono was left swollen and bloody by several of Hardy's left hooks.UFC 89 Play-by-Play Gono rocked Hardy on more than one occasion.UFC 89 LIVE RESULTS, PLAY-BY-PLAY, & PHOTOS In the third round Gono pushed Hardy to the canvas, and while there landed an illegal knee to the face of the downed fighter. Causing the fight to be stopped for a lengthy period. Hardy recovered and went on to win the split decision. The judges saw the bout 29-28 (twice) for Hardy, and 29-28 for Gono. Gono lost to Jon Fitch in a preliminary bout at UFC 94: St. Pierre vs. Penn 2. Following his loss to Jon Fitch, Gono was released from the UFC. He left the company with a 1-2 record. Post UFC Mixed Martial Arts Career After being released by the Ultimate Fighting Championship and suffering a brutal knockout loss to Dan Hornbuckle, Akihiro pulled out a unanimous decision against Yoon Young Kim at Sengoku 11 as well as recently submitting Hayato "Mach" Sakurai at "Dream vs. SRC" at Dynamite!! 2009. Mixed martial arts record See also *List of male mixed martial artists Notes References External links *Professional MMA record from Sherdog.com *PRIDE profile *UFC profile Category:1974 births Category:Living people Category:Japanese mixed martial artists Category:Welterweight mixed martial artists Category:People from Western Tokyo ja:郷野聡寛